Photographic Memory
by The Tough Cookie
Summary: Dan's photographic memory had saved both his and Amy's lives for a lot of times, but who would have thought he could also use it to PWN his teacher? Rated K. R&R. CC and Flames are accepted - hit me with your best shot.


**Author's Note: This is an idea I came up with ages ago, but I was too lazy to write it down. But I've been pestering The Tough Cookie to write down a story for quite a while now, and since I'm over her place, I decided to put it in her account. ^.^ Yeah, I know, it's short. Got a problem with that? Yes? Too bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues. A bunch of other authors do.**

* * *

During the clue hunt, eleven-year-old Dan and fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill went through everything they could never have imagined—from normal orphaned children, they found out the secrets of their family, got betrayed for countless times by their so-called "relatives" and the people they trusted, escaped death for more than one time, and most importantly, they finally found out who was the person who murdered their parents years ago. Their loving grandmother, Grace's secrets in the 39 clues were, one by one, found and solved.

Finally, after the clue hunt, they found a peaceful life with their great Uncle Fiske, whom, they just found out, was Grace's brother. He was, after all, the man in black they have feared so much, and was the one who was sending help to them during the hunt for the 39 clues. He had asked their au pair, Nellie Gomez, a very skilled person, to help them in any way she can.

They also found out that Saladin, an Egyptian Mau which Dan seemed to favor very much, was not only a spoiled cat—he was a Madrigal Agent, as well. When Grace was still alive, she had taught the cat to do a lot of stuff, like sneaking into buildings when she knows she can't—Saladin was all okay with it, with his favorite red snapper as a reward at the end, of course.

Their other Cahill relatives, like Ian and Natalie Kabra from the Lucian branch, the famous Jonah Wizard from the Janus branch, their Uncle Alistair and the Starlings from the Ekaterina branch, and of course, the Holts from the Tomas branch, had also, finally, after hundreds of years of rivalry, became friends. . . At least, as friend-like they could get.

Now that the clue hunt is all over, and the Cahill siblings had (sort of) saved the world from the evil Isabel Kabra, Dan Cahill could've continued his collection, got his super awesome Kung Fu lessons, eat a load of junk food, or perhaps took over the world himself. Instead, he was sitting in his classroom, bored out of his mind, with the teacher babbling on and on about boring facts. In his opinion, Amy's dictionary mind is Fun Land compared to _this_.

He was imagining about him using his awesome ninja skills, when suddenly. . .

"Daniel Cahill, I told you to read your book!" Mr. Corny shrieked. No, his name literally was Mr. Corny; he wasn't just making it up. Amusing, eh?

Dan took a quick scan on his Science book, and then announced, "Done!"

Apparently, Corny-Man thought he was being lied to.

"Oh, really," Corny-Man started. "Then will you please discuss about the excretory system?"

Thanks to Dan's photographic memory, he was saved.

"The excretory system is a system that connects to the digestive system. It starts at the mouth and continues down the esophagus, after that it travels down to the large chamber of the liver and stomach. It travels past the pancreas and the gall bladder. You swiftly follow the path of the small intestine and finally goes to the large intestine and finally to the rectum. The kidneys, main organs are filters. There are two of them located near the spine in the middle of the back. The main organs of the excretory system are the bladder, kidneys, lungs, liver and skin." Dan recited, his expression smug. Corny-Man's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

There was a shocked silence—so silent that you could practically hear a thumbtack fall, then after recovering, Corny-Man decided to let Dan off the hook—for now.

It was hilarious.

Dan's photographic memory had saved both his and Amy's lives for a lot of times, but who would have thought he could also use it to PWN his teacher? An evil smile started to form on his face.

_Yippee, _he thought. _A new prank style._

He couldn't wait to tell Amy.

* * *

**That's it.**

**Review.**

**_QUEEN MARSHIE SIGNING OUT..._**

**Cookie: Hey! This is _my _account!**

**Marshie: Yeah, I know. So?**

**Cookie: You actually used it to WRITE DOWN YOUR ONE-SHOT?**

**Marshie: You should be thankful, you evil cookie!**

**~Midnight Epitome  
**


End file.
